Staying
by Twilightlover418213
Summary: After Bella's disastrous birthday party, Jasper decides he wants to spend more time around Bella, so he doesn't always have the urge to kill Bella and Edward is angered by this and demands the family to stop it. How will they take it, and what will everyone get out of the new arrangement.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hello everyone. I have found all my old stories and am uploading them and updating the chapters to make them a lot better. Please re-read if you read the first time. Sorry for not doing this before, but I thought I'd lost them and it turns out I hadn't and so on. I hope you like it again. This is my story. I originally wrote this so don't say I've stolen ideas.**

**JPOV**

I'd just come back from hunting after the incident at Bella's party. I was getting very strong mixed feelings.

I could feel everyone's emotions and it pained me.

Alice was feeling remorse and sorrow, probably because she could see what was going to happen to the family afterwards. Esme was feeling sorry for the family and she felt a personal pain because of how attached she'd become to Bella. Carlisle wasn't feeling much, he was just feeling a pain for me, and he knew how hard it was for me. Rosalie was feeling smug and Emmett was sad, Edward was probably with Bella. I was annoyed at myself.

I didn't know whether to walk into the house or not.

But Carlisle must have known I was around because he came outside to see me.

"Jasper, come inside, no-one is angry with you, we share your pain, we know what it's like".

I stopped him there.

"No, you don't all know how I feel, and you don't share my pain or know what it's like, you and Rosalie have never slipped up, you've been perfect, it's because of my past and stuff, don't try and understand me".

Bella came to the door, "Jasper, come in. it's fine. You didn't hurt me. You had the control not to. Everyone did. I'm still alive aren't I? Please come in I really want to talk to you alone.

I turned back. "Okay, I'll come in, but only if all of you go out and leave us in peace. I want to know what she wants to say. I trust myself not to hurt her and if you are really part of my family. You will do the same".

I heard a plate smash, presumably Edward. They all came out and Edward grabbed my arm, "If you do anything to hurt that girl, I will kill you slowly and painfully, have you got it". I nodded, knowing that if Alice saw me do anything I was going to regret, she'd stop me.

I walked into the living room; the smell of blood was replaced by the smell of antiseptic cream. I didn't mind but I knew they didn't trust me and that was how it was always going to be.

"Jasper, I forgive you, I knew it'd be a bad idea to have the birthday party in the first place. And you all know how much trouble I can be".

I quietened her. "It's no-one's fault. If you don't mind, I want to spend more time with you because I want to be able to control myself. I feel fine now but it's because I'm not thinking of how you are food and I'm thinking of the trouble I caused".

She walked over to me and hugged me, the family had come back by this time, knowing they couldn't trust me for more than five minutes anyway.

**BPOV**

That evening I was sitting at home in my bedroom with Edward who was sitting next to me, he was being so quiet and so still I was worried.

"Edward what's the matter, you're so quiet".

"We're going to leave soon, and you're not coming. Today was a mistake and it almost cost you your life so we're leaving". With that he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

He can't go, I kept muttering to myself, this was all my fault, if he was going it was my fault due to the fact Jasper couldn't control himself around me. I was tearing the family apart but that shouldn't be a cue to leave. I rushed out the house, ignoring Charlie's concerned calls. I got in my Chevy and drove to the Cullen house. I was surprised to find it in the dark but I did, that was because of the amount of times I'd been in trouble in the evenings and needed some help.

The lights were on inside, they hadn't gone. I could hear raised voices. At least was something, it showed that maybe they did care about me.

"Edward, we are not leaving, we love it here. I'm sorry but we are not moving because of this, get over it". I could hear Rose say.

I stopped the truck and rushed out to the door. I knocked as hard as I could on it. I didn't know what I was going to do should I be let in but it was a start at least. Esme opened the door silently.

"Bella darling, what are you doing here this late?"

I broke down in front of her. She carried me in, "Edward said you were leaving, I don't want you to leave me, and you're my life now." I started crying even harder into Esme's shoulder. "Please say you're staying, I can't afford to lose you guys".

"Bella sweetie, we are not leaving you, we are staying, Edward is being petulant, and he can't leave without his family and as I've said were staying".

Suddenly Alice rushed into the living room.

"You lot don't know what's going to happen. I do, Edward and I are going to leave, together, I don't care what you say. I'm sorry to you Bella but it's the way it's got to be, if isn't good enough then I'm sorry. Really I am. I've left Jasper a letter and we are going before he comes back. I'm sorry".

**JPOV**

I was running back to the house. I needed to be Alice. There were a lot of mixed emotions by the time I got back and I could smelt a human, a certain human, a certain Bella Swan, what was she doing here?

I couldn't sense Edward or Alice. I needed Alice and she weren't here.

I walked calmly into the living room. I saw Bella crying into Esme's shoulder, Carlisle had his arm around Esme and Bella and Emmett was consoling Rose.

"What's happened?"

Bella stood up and took my hands into hers. She was shaking.

"Jasper, I'm so sorry, I've wrecked everything. Alice has gone with Edward".

I just stood there, quiet not moving, what did she mean Alice and Edward had left. I wished that she had stuck around to explain but I didn't know what to do. I found a note in my room and read it.

_My darling Jazz, unfortunately due to the fact that I know what will happen in the future, I have decided that the best thing for you and the family is if I leave and take Edward. I'm just holding you back. Sorry. _


	3. Chapter 3

JPOV

It must have been 5 minutes before anyone moved, Bella was standing to close to me, but I could handle myself, no reason to hurt the family anymore.

Rose came down the stairs with Emmett.

"Esme, we're going again, she caused this family to fall apart, I can't be around her any more .We need our own time and everyone thinks were in Africa, we might as well go and actually enjoy the lie".

I moved to the door, "You are not going; we have lost Edward and Alice we are not losing you too, think of what it'll do to Esme not having you around. She loves this family and she loves Bella. You cannot make her choose between any of you. Alice was selfish doing what she did. Anyway Rose, I need you. Isn't that enough for you to stay". I said sternly.

"O.K, I'll sit and listen but if I don't like it, don't stop me going. This is my life and there are always things to ruin it. Like humans". She replied and moved to the couch with Emmett.

Bella started talking.

"I didn't mean for this to happen, honestly. Alice was confining in me a while ago, she told me that she loved Edward and not Jasper, I was sworn to secrecy as she'd threatened to kill me, Edward knew, but he didn't know that I knew, that's why I didn't want you going, I wanted you as a family to support me. Every night, that Edward decided to stay here, and then go out and Alice somehow snuck out without you noticing, they were going behind our backs. Then one night, Edward came over to mine, saying that he knew I knew, he said I had to keep quiet because of what it would do to Jasper so I kept quiet".

Rose walked over to where Bella was sitting and hugged her, she started crying.

"I'm so sorry Bella, and to you Jasper, I didn't know any of this was happening, I really didn't know this was happening, I'm sorry for being so harsh to you, you were protecting my Brother and I just threw it back in your face, can you forgive me?" She looked to Bella.

Bella nodded, "They didn't want you knowing because they knew what would happen. That's why they were waiting for Jasper to slip up, so they could make their escape. I know that sounds cruel Jazz but it's what they wanted".

I just sat there silently.

"Bella, you have school tomorrow, why don't you go up to my room and get some sleep, Rose will lend you some clothes".

"Are you sure Jasper, considering I am human?"

I just nodded, not wanting to look at her.

"Come on Bella, let's get you to sleep".

She turned around on the stairs and crouched down.

"Night, you guys, see you in the morning".

While she was gone I had a lot of thinking to do.


End file.
